justice league multiverse
by ronnyc123
Summary: the multiverse is a large place and this group of misfits will protect it
1. chapter 1

**trailer** **this story is currently being made but enjoy the preview**

 _"Some seek to to prove_ _themselves_ " A voice says as a bald 3 eyed man wearing green pants walked threw a ruined city.

 _"Others seek to protect the innocent with a vengeful will."_ The voice continues as a man wearing a dark blue cowl and cap with the uniform of a green lantern. who looks to his ring in calm determination.

 _"While others seek to unleash their_ _just rage on the darkness"_ A large green man wearing a large gauntlet on his left arm and a gladiators straps punches threw a wall behind him are 4 beings. A large insect with a trunk instead of legs and 2 tentacles instead of arms, A red skined woman wearing gold armor, a gray man made of rock and a gray man wearingblack robes.

 _"Then there are those want to learn the secrets of the multiverse."_ 2 men step forward with katana in there hands ready for battle. The first is a blond haired man wearing a light green shirt, over that is a dark green coat. The silver haired man next to him is wearing a black robe and a long white coat over it.

 _"And very few are willing to go to great lengths for justice."_ A silver haired man smoking 2 cigars wearing a open white coat with a white military coat over that ready a jitte for battle.

 _"Then there are those simply caught in tthe crossfire."_ Out of the smoke 2 figures walked a man wearing a blue winter coat and holding a strange gun and next to him was a blond woman in a blue suit and a red skirt and cap with a s shield on her. chest

Then the voice took an angry turn as a brown haired man wearing a black shirt covered in a blue chest plate holding a futuristic pistol in his right arm with a blue holographic sword in his left stood with the others from before. _"These fools think they can protect the multiverse from me."_

Then in a ship floating over the group a blue man in purple armor walked for with a look of anger said "Then they will soon learn why I am called Kang the conquer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Watchers**

 **Anon dude I have no idea about anything you posted on the reviews page This page is to explain the roll my character has.**

'The Multiverse is infinite and ever expanding with its own laws created from choice, coincidence and time'. Thought a young brown haired man wearing a black shirt and dark pants with black combat boots as he walked through a bare street. 'Through study we have learned that only 3 races are naturally immune to the 3 rules thus the multiverse does not change when they make a choice.

The fist race or is it being even we aren't sure but death exists in all universes and will always come for you.

The second are known as the primordial. I guess you could call them gods of there own respective multiverse clusters.

The third are the remnants they go by many names. BROB, ROB and many more. There creation is unique. You see when a person dies there soul splits into 2 one part the inner soul that holds the memories and form is sent to the after life of that respective universe. But the outer part that holds the power and energy goes with death to be sent to the original the first copy of there soul. The remnants are powerful but only use there energy to send creatures or people to other parts of the multiverse for there own entertainment.

But through time and study a race, my race learned how to stop our choices from creating another universe but this proved to be our undoing. We decided to watch the universes but not to interfere. It was only after that they learned that there universe had no other live in it. As they explored there own universe its wonders grew pale as they learned that they were truly alone in the universe. They became obsessed with watching the other universes or with using what they learned from them to create warriors to fight each other.

As they continued to watch the universes we saw that some universes had several governments that were formed from other multiverse travelers. The council of kangs, the citadel of ricks and many, many more. But known were like them they lived and work in the multiverse not out side of it like they did.

As the man turned a corner to a building were they kept technology to was used to see and work around the laws of the multiverse. But what he saw shocked him as several men and women in the street were lying on the ground dead. Running to one of the downed building guards he took his universal pistol and his energy guard.

This pistol had the ability to fire any type of energy, material and element that the user could think of. The energy guard was a computer that aloud the user to access any information on the known multiverse. But also had a hard light emitter to create any hard light weapon the user needed.

Running up to the building the man thought. "Who could have done this?" Reaching the door he placed his hand on a palm scanner. A computer voice said as the door opened. "Chief of security. Welcome James."

 **And that's were I cut it off sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger. I first heard of Brob in the story (This Bites) and liked his character so I desided to give him and his race a back ground. So what do you think of the story so far review I demand it.**


End file.
